A receiver in various devices for receiving and processing an input signal may be subject to variations in received signal power and such variations may be significant sometimes and thus can adversely impact the receiver operations. Gain control circuits can be implemented in such a receiver to adjust the analog signal power level at the input of the analog-to-digital converter (ADC). Receivers with gain control circuits are used in various devices including radio receivers in wireless communications.